Adrien's Beach Scars Reveal
by Shadowhunted by Miraculous
Summary: When Adrien forgets about his scars, on an end of term school trip, and removes his shirt to go swimming with his friends. All his secrets will be revealed. By one upset miraculous holder. Who in turn reveal all of hers. My first fanfic. (Not good at summaries)


**This is my first fanfic so I'd really love any comments or reviews you have. I got this idea while reading Beautiful Scars By TheLittleBlueFangirl so please go check it out. As well as a couple of others, Mainly any fanfic that came up when I searched ' miraculous beach scar reveal '. **

At first, when Ms Bustier had told his class about the end of term's field trip, Adrien had been overjoyed. This time they were going to the beach! All he could think about was how amazing it was going to be with all his friends there.

Chloe had even bragged that she'd get her 'daddy-kins' to buy the beach out. How he had even liked his old childhood friend was beyond him.

However when he overheard Alya and the rest of her lady friends practically begging Marinette to design their swimsuits, dread set in. He couldn't wear his swimmers. Because of his _scars_. He tried to fake sickness but he had an early patrol so he was already up and full of adrenaline by the time Natalie came to wake him up.

So regretfully he put his signature white top and pants on and tossed his Ladybug jumper over the top. He hurled his swimmers into his bag.

He got to school with little disturbance aside from his father making an appearance before he left and make it onto the bus. Even if he was a little late, so was Ms Bustier, therefore, it was fine. Nino had saved him a _spot_ *Pun Intended.* and Marinette and Alya were sitting across from them. The bus ride was no problem. Sure there was some off-key singing and stories of memories shared but other than that no dramatic outbursts.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting for the bus came to a halt. And by that time, Adrien Agreste was beyond nervous, to say the least. His scars were bad but they weren't awful.

Come On Adrien." Ivan coaxed. " Please Aid" Jean pleaded with his friend who resided behind the cubical door. " Hurry up, I want to go swimming." Complained Kim. "Step aside guys. Watch this pro. Adrien, Everyone here and everyone waiting outside will be forced to swim without you if you don't come out. " Que the unlocking of a change room door and low and behold Adrien appears. Wearing his baggy jumper.

"Seriously?' Kin fumed." I'm out, You guys deal with him I can hear Alix being cocky, ill be back later."

" Man you've got to be kidding me!"

" I-it doesn't fit right.."

" No one here believes that for a second Aid, your father had that tailor-made. " After receiving lots of odd looks Max said. " What? It was all in the media."

"Um - Okay but I still… What about Chloe she's going to be all over me as soon as I leave if I'm topless."

"That is the point. Your hot and have muscles ON your MUSCLES. _Half_ the school has a crush on you. Hell, that includes the males. _Even_ I'd date you and I'm in a _committed_ relationship." Jean said.

" I-um- I-i don't wan-"

Nino sighed " Dude sometimes even I don't understand you."

"Don't worry about it Aid. Grab your things. I want to build a sandcastle, Marc come with me!" Said Nath pulling at his arms. He whispered quietly to the other teens. "It's only going to be hotter and he'll have to come to cool down. There is only one way. Swim."

"That is actually pretty smart." Max stated.

" Ivan are you ready?" called Mylene.

" Coming! Sorry, Nino, you're on your own."

"Wish me luck" He smiled as he watched his classmates exit the change rooms.

" Nino I'm ready, let's go."

Nath was right. The temperature of the already sunny day only grew hotter.

Adrien had had enough of this heat. He too had scars to hide and so had worn long pants and a t-shirt and jumper. The jumper was long since forgotten and Adrien has just told his concerned friends he had a few clumsy moments when he was little. That was all it took considering the visible scars on his forearms and calves were only a few and little light ones. As well as the fact they had Marinette in their class. It surprised him that she had scars but after her reasoning, he left it alone. She did trip an awful lot. He had no idea was he could possibly say if his classmates saw the scars on his back or his torso. They honestly helped him too. No more scandalous swimsuit photoshoots meant a substantial decrease in crazed stalker-ish fans. But on top of that, they made him feel unique and important because every time he received one it was a token of bravery and the memory of saving his lady.

But as the day dragged on, he gradually forgot about them. He'd played all the sports games that were on the sand and even stood in the water. But now his friends were getting ready to go swimming deeper and so was he.

He took off his top and started to apply some overly priced sunscreen Natalie had given him.

Only then did he remember his scars. While everyone around him and gasped with a concerned look on their face. One blue haired quickly approached him without hesitation, and with an unreadable expression. She reached her hand out slowly and wearily made contact with his skin.

It was electrical. Suddenly his blood was fueled with adrenaline, and his heart started to race all from that of a classmate. "Oh my god...DarkBlade" she murmured. Adrien found it odd that it was herself to herself more than anything else. She trailed her hand down his torso and he shuddered with unexpected enjoyment. "Animan" she muttered as she stroked where the claw marks were." Pixelator" she whispered while her hands glided over the markings "Dark Cupid." She lifted her hand up and then drew it back. Adrien could see the tears running down her face and a glint in her eyes of unabridged confidence.

Adrien tried to save face. " Marinette why are you crying, is something the matter?"

The salty tears glisten in the afternoon sunlight.

"YOU. COMPLETE. UTTER. IDIOT!"

She shoved her hands against his chest. Hard but not hurtful. The class stood still, shocked by her actions and stared at the short girl. It was rare that Marinette ever raised her voice, let alone yelling in the face of her crush.

"What?"

"YOU STUPID CAT!" Shove ''YOU FREAKING IMBECILE!" Shove" WHY DID YOU LIE?" Shove.

" What are you talking about?"

"YOU SAID YOU'D TELL ME IF YOU GOT HURT!" She waved her index finger in Adrien's face. " YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE OKAY!" It wobbled with emotion but neither Adrien nor anybody else could answer which emotion it was." YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LIE TO ME!"

" But I didn't-"

"YOU DID CHATON! " She pushed against his chest again. She ignored the gaping. " You did..."

Suddenly everything clicked for Adrien,

It was her.

It was always her.

Of course, it was her.

Who else could it have been? With the same sweet smile and contagious laugh, the same selflessness, the same courage, the same helpfulness, the same leadership, the same boldness, the same little quirks, the same dreams, the same fearlessness, the same determination and the same drive for the greater good.

Adrien pulled his lady into a hug and lifted her chin to dry her eyes.

She registered he was shirtless so wiggled out of the hug.

"Put a shirt on Chat."

"Why? Am I distracting you with my good looks Bugaboo? Have you finally come to your senses about you wanting me to keep the catsuit on. I wasn't lying when I said I looked good in a swimsuit." Once again they ignored the gasps.

"Alright Aid stop with the flaunting your chat is showing."

They laughed. " You couldn't be more right."

"But in all seriousness, you HAVE to stop protecting me, Kitty..."

"But where's the fun in that Maribug... "

" I can take care of myself, I am not a helpless bug."

" I know that, But you neither have too nor do I want you too."

"It doesn't mean you have to jump into dangerous situations!"

"It doesn't mean you should either! "

"We are Paris's superheroes! It's in the job description! "

"Doesn't mean you should jump into a T-Rex's mouth! "

" Like you can talk! You jumped in front of Dark Cupid and GOT SHOT! "

"You can't talk either YOU almost got SACRIFICED to ancient Egyptian Gods"

"You tried to take on an entire army of knights BY YOURSELF "

"You used your lucky charm to free me INSTEAD of Lady WiFi and nearly revealed your IDENTITY to the ENTIRE WORLD"

"You got PIXELATED to another DIMENSION!"

"So did a whole bunch of other people"

"You got KILLED by Timebreaker!"

"She was going to kill YOU"

"You don't have to protect me EVERY time an Akuma is about to attack me. I'm tired of seeing YOU get HURT because you're taking the bullet for ME!"

" I do that because I LOVE you and I can't LOSE you! Whether or not you're wearing a mask! Your Ladybug. Your the only one who can STOP Hawkmoth. You're MORE IMPORTANT. The world can function without me! "

"BUT I CAN'T! I LOVE YOU TOO! YOUR NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO COULD LOSE SOMEONE!"

Adrien stood there dumbfounded. His lady admitted to loving him. She was worried about losing him. The guy who wore a catsuit, and ran around rooftops, who always knew when to say a dumb pun. The realization hit him harder than any Akuma had.

" I only take the hits because I really do love you princess, and I couldn't survive if something happened to you that I could've prevented." He whispered in a soft tone.

" I know, I'm sorry I yelled. That was a low blow. I wouldn't survive either just so you know."

She stood there silently and he processed this new information.

" M'lady, can I kiss you ?"

Just then Marinette's brain registered the sentence. _Wait wait... Did...he...just...ask...if...he..could..._kiss_...me? Did Chat just ask if he could...Or am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not dreaming!_ She gulped. "M-me?" "Yes, You." He teased, tilting her chin as she wrapped her arms around his neck no longer caring he still wasn't wearing a shirt. He put a hand on her small waist and pulled her closer. Subsequently, time stood still, swiftly their lips collided and their eyes fluttered shut, sounds of clicking cameras could be heard distantly, but each was too preoccupied with by the other to notice.

He felt sparks, she felt sparks. They both felt sparks as they kissed. After time had unfrozen and the kiss had ended, they opened their eyes. Marinette's face turned bright red, Adrien smiled with a soft blush, their noses bumped and they both giggled. Happy to be embracing the other.

Alya, Nino, Chloe, Nath, the entire class stood frozen as both Adrienette and LadyNoir became Canon with the perfect true love kiss. But then so did MariChat and Ladrien, who knew. Alya had already been filming it from the start but Rose, Juleka and surprisingly Max had gotten their phones and started recording or snapping pics. Kim passed Alix ten bucks and everyone was gobsmacked and had their mouths wide open, gapping.

" Hang on, YOUR LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR ?!" Alya screeched.

" ADRI-KINS YOUR THAT LOW LIFE YOU CAN'T BE!"

" HOLY CRAP! "

" WHAT THE HELL"

How, when, why, who, what, where, and exclamations of the sort were yelled, screamed, roared, whispered, cheered and congratulated while the pair just stood there being bombarded.

They smiled sheepishly.

"Yep"

" Umm, Surprise?" The pair said awkwardness very much in their voices.

This led to an even bigger outburst.

" HOLY CRAP"

" THAT'S SO COOL"

" YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!"

" THANKS FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO "

" OH YEAH THANKS"

" WE LOVE YOU GUYS"

" YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST"

" Simply miraculous..." Said a short old Chinese man with a wink, who was walking along the edge of the beach, wearing a Hawaiian red shirt with a white hibiscus pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, walking with a walking stick and a green '_family heirloom'_ around his right wrist.

**Hope you liked it. Remember to review, favourite, or follow.**

**I'd love any ideas for other fanfics. All thing would get credit.**

**Love, **

**꧁****SBM****꧂**


End file.
